


His Choses Slytherin

by Alekaori



Series: Harry potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekaori/pseuds/Alekaori
Summary: "From this day on, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Not someone. Not something. Will ever cause you harm." - Draco Malfoy***This story is about Adelaide Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's twin. Draco swore to protect her. There's no question about it. He loves her even if he doesn't show. They have been through a lot, mainly based on who their father and other family members are. They will face great challenges and will lose hope. Will they survive?
Relationships: T - Relationship
Series: Harry potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151891





	His Choses Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> There is my own characters: 
> 
> Adelaide Malfoy  
> Dylan Lightwood   
> Ruby Rose Lightwood   
> Delilah Summers  
> Tatum Crane   
> Talia Snape

Chapter 1

This chapter reminds me of the song, Boys ain't shit - by Tate Mcrae, SAYGRACE, & Audrey Mika. 

~~~

9 years ago 

"Hey Draco! Are you coming outside to play with me?" Adelaide says giggling 

Draco looked up from his book. "Yeah I will be right out! Let me finish this chapter." Draco says smiling.

He was almost done with the chapter when he heard his sister scream. 

"DRACO HELP!" Adelaide screamed 

He ran outside and saw a wolf was attacking her. Draco Panicked. He didn't know what to do. 

He found a big branch and hit the wolf. The wolf got mad and was about to jump up and attack Draco. 

When the wolf started levitating. Lucius was levitating the wolf. Then he dropped it and ran away in scared.

As soon as the wolf was gone Draco ran up to his injured sister. She was unconscious.

Lucius quickly ran towards the kids. And carried Little Adelaide.

"Draco go get your mother and tell her to meet us at the hospital." Lucius said sternly 

Draco ran to his mother and did as he was told. A few moments later they arrived to St Mungo's Hospital. Lucius was already sitting, waiting to hear what her injuries were.

Narcissa was very frightened but didn't want to show, she didn't want to upset Draco even more. 

30 minutes past and the Healer finally came out. He looked at the worried parents.

"She has a concussion, And it wasn't a wolf. It looks like a werewolf scratch.We tried multiple spells but nothing woke her up. She just needs rest." The healer told the worried family.

"Oh that's wonderful news." Narcissa said relieved  
Everyone was relieved.

"However the wolf scratched her arm and that is going to leave a scar." The healer told the Malfoy's.

"Doesn't matter. Can I see my sister?" Draco said hopefully.

"Yes you can see her but she won't be awake."  
The Healer told Draco.

Draco wakes up to her room and sat in a chair right by her bed.

"From this day on, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Not someone. Not something. Will ever cause you harm. 

present day 

Adelaide's p. o. v 

"Adelaide what's taking you so fucking long we're gonna be late" Draco screamed at my door.

"Wait a damn minute you fucking asshole" I said screaming back.

I walked downstairs and saw Draco and Ruby standing there. Draco with an annoyed face. I stuck my finger up, he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Look who's finally ready, darling I know you need to look hot and all but why do you have to take so fucking long?" Dylan said as he walked in the room.

He put his elbow on my shoulder, god I hated when he did that.

"Get your fucking hand out of my shoulder Dylan Lightwood" I looked at him in the eyes.

"Damn why are you so feisty today, it's hot though." 

I rolled my eyes and walked next to Draco who found my arguments with Dylan amusing. Twins are a pain in the ass. 

Dylan lightwood classic player who was best friends with my brother. We all pretty much grew up together. 

Our family's would talk while we would play upstairs. The lightwood name had power like the name Malfoy. 

Dylan was not an only child he had a Older brother (Blake) and a younger sister (Ruby).

This year was Ruby's first year. We told her all about Hogwarts like what to expect, Damn I sound like a fucking teacher. So we also told her that she doesn't have to follow the rules. 

The only rule is Don't. Get. Caught. 

"I hope I don't get into Gryffindor." Ruby said rolling her eyes on the thought of Gryffindors 

"Trust me, You won't." I said assured her.

My mother then walked in and did what any mother would do. wished us luck, Told us to hold honor to the fam's name blah blah blah. 

"Trust me mums, nothing bad will happen on my watch." Dylan said grabbing my mum's hand and kissing it.

Draco and I scoffed, he could barely take care of himself.

My Mum apparated us to platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"Bye Mum." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking heading to the train without them.

Draco caught up to be and grabbed my wrist "Where the fuck do you think your going Adelaide?" he said with a blank face.

"Since when do you care if I go places without you Draco?" he finally let go of my wrist.

"Look yeah you annoy the living hell out of me sometimes but I still care, okay?" he looked a bit more calm now.

"Yeah yeah me too, since your feeling all warm and fuzzy you might as well take my things" I smiled and handed him my bags.

Dylan stood next to him, he took my things and handed them off to him.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the entrance of the train.

I walked in an empty compartment and sat by the window. Dylan and Draco sat on the other side of me.

I was zoning out trying not to hear Draco and Dylan's bickering when I hear my best friends.

"ADE HIIII" Tatum hollered walking into the compartment and giving me a hug. 

"Heyyy girlyyy" Delilah gushed also pulling me into a hug. 

"Hey guys! I missed you bitches." I said giggling 

"We missed you too, Bitch." They both said in union 

Delilah then looked at me up and down with amusement.

"Damn! Adelaide you look Gorgeous. You changed a lot this summer." Delilah said still amazed at how I looked.

Delilah Renae Summers. She's a flirt. I have known her since birth her mum and mine have been good friends since their time at hogwarts.   
(Pretty fucking long time ago)

Tatum Fawn Cane. A softy. I met her in second year Charms class. I have absolutely no clue on how she got into slytherin because she would have been a perfect hufflepuff. ok She was just as kind (ugh) and obnoxious as them. Draco says she's too loud which is why he can barely stand having her around.

"Yeah my darling is a snack." Dylan said earning a glare from Draco. He continues "But.... for later." He said winking 

"You're ridiculous." I say scoffing 

We laughed the whole train ride, we told jokes and story's. Overall had fun. 

After the full 8 fucking excruciating hours on the Hogwarts express we arrived to Hogwarts.

We walked to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the first years to get sorted into their houses. Most of those little twits got into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. 

But little Ruby Rose Lightwood got into Ravenclaw.

"Ha! Called it! You sir, now owe me 25 galleons." I said to Dylan giggling.

"Fine. Makes sense, she's the black sheep in the family." Dylan said in defeat 

"Why do you need money? We are already fucking rich." Draco asked me curiously.

"I want to have my own money, brother." I explained to my brother. He just shrugged.

After all the Annoying little first years (Of course with the exception of Ruby) Got sorted.

Dumblebore gave his annual speech. His Fucking speech. Always the same. Like old man, why can you do something spontaneous for once. 

After the fucking speech Delilah suggested we go to the slytherin party. We all agreed to go to the party. Obviously no other house was allowed other then us.

"Here guys take a shot." He continues "Hey Ade, you want a shot?" Dylan said holding up a shot of Firewhiskey towards my friends and I.

Tatum and Delilah each took the shot and Chugged it really fast. They both made the 'I just took a shot faces' and I just laughed. I turn back to Dylan who was still waiting for a response. 

"How did you sneak in the alcohol." I remarked with a bit of amusement. He shrugged with a smirked 

I took the shot and was about to chug it when Fucking Draco quickly yanked the drink out of my hand. 

"C'mon Dracy don't be a little bitch. Just one." I told him with a little smirk.

"Fine. Just one." He said rolling his eyes. And giving me my shot back.

I took the shot and made a "i just took a shot face" and Dylan and Draco laughed.

Then Fucking Pansy grabbed Draco's arm and whispered something. He looked annoyed for a second but then smirked.

"I'm going for a walk." Draco blurted out all of a sudden. 

"ok sure." I said while fake gagging

Dylan couldn't hold his laughter 

As he walked away Pansy followed him trying to discreet but it was Fucking obvious.

"Welp that was weird." Tatum said a little disturbed.

I turned back at Dylan who was laughing at what just happened " looks like he is gone. Give me another shot....   
Fuck that keep them coming." 

"Atta girl." Dylan said looking a little proud.

The rest of the night I kept drinking and laughing with Dylan. Delilah started snogging Blaise Zabini ( Another one of Draco's friends) so I told her to get a room and she left. My best friends and I all share a dorm. I really hoped Delilah didn't bring Zabini to our dorm.

Dylan and I sat on the couch drinking a lot of shots and laughing. We realized that there was no more. I quickly problem solved. 

I got on top of a table and yelled "Heeyyyy Bitchesss! Ran out of Fire whiskeyyy. Anyone have moreee??" 

Everyone held up a firewhiskey bottle and I just stood on the table laughing. Dylan just chuckled and was about to get up to get me down. 

When I see Pansy walking in like if she just ran through the woods. And her lipstick all over her face. She tried to fix her appearance but it did nothing.   
I see Draco trailing behind her. 

As soon as Draco laid eyes on me he ran over to me and threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me to my dorm. 

I didn't want people to think that I was lame so I yelled out "Kayy Bitches i'm outieeee! Ducesss!!" 

"Shut up." Draco told me annoyed 

A lot of the other drunk Slytherins yelled back "Ducccceeesss!" 

I chuckled, I couldn't contain my laughter.

When we got to my dorm I was so relieved that Delilah decided to snog that cute 5th year at his dorm. 

Draco put me down on my bed  
"What the Fuck did I say." Draco yelled frustrated

"Haha I dunno. Don't drink." I said laughing 

He was even more pissed. Dylan then walks in. What an idiot Draco was probably going to yell at him too. 

"Fucking Bitch! I told you not to let her drink." Draco screamed at Dylan.

Called it.

"Sorry! Fucking chill it's a party. Relax." Dylan said trying to calm Draco down.

"Get out of my face." Draco yelled at Dylan then stormed out. 

Dylan gave me an annoyed look and walked away.

I fucking hate men.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

THANK YOU for choosing my book! ❤️  
I hope you like this book because i want to share a fun, Relatable, Magical, Fanfiction.

I want this to be a whole rollercoaster of emotions. 

I want this book to make you laugh, Happy, Angry, cry, Ect. 

So again thankyou for reading this book and i can't wait to publish more.


End file.
